


Philza's Family

by OrangeJuiceBaybe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mental Health Issues, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeJuiceBaybe/pseuds/OrangeJuiceBaybe
Summary: Phil knew that one of his children would end up ill. It was just statistics. One in four people have this. Two in seven have this. It scared him knowing that one of his kids would most likely have to face mental illness. He wasn't expecting this.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Philza's Family

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Dream SMP/Roleplay- Just characters.
> 
> -This includes some descriptions of mental illness and references death and such.  
> -Tommy's exile arc is there, and him being manipulated by dream is there too.  
> -Panic attacks are here. They're not described in full, just the thing that causes them, a bit of being not there, and then comfort after.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any other triggers that need to be added in the comments.

Phil knew that one of his children would end up ill. It was just statistics. One in four people have this. Two in seven have this. It scared him knowing that one of his kids would most likely have to face mental illness. He wasn't expecting this.

Techno had heard the voices since the beginning. Since even before Phil, though they were a lot less extreme. He's quite good at handling himself, though the support he got from Phil when he finally told him was very much welcome. Phil could see that.

Though Techno and Phil aren't related, just friends, Phil finds himself caring about him as if he is.

He wasn't expecting Wilbur to get that bad. Since Wilbur was a pre-teen he had always been a bit sadder than his friends had. There were definitely low points, where Wilbur had to be forced to get up out of bed and at least eat a bit, but Wilbur was stubborn and never let it keep him that way. He was still down, but he had his family and music to help. Even a friend, who he can't for the non-life of him remember the name or face of, helped him out.

Then he got worse. Way worse. He started forgetting that other people have feelings. That other people feel pain. It was little blips at first, snapping little comments at Tommy, snide remarks. Then he couldn't come out of it, truly wanting to blow his biggest accomplishment off the face of the Earth. 

He was helped out of it.

And immediately fell back into it, not getting out of it alive.

Wilbur knows some bad things. Not truly bad, just bittersweet. He knows about the friend, just bits and pieces. He knows about the time he and Techno had both been at low points, forcing each other to keep heads on, whether it be theirs or someone else's.

Phil wishes he hadn't left. Even though his kids had told him they'd never been better, he should have known. But he sucks it up. He's not going to let them be alone anymore.

Then Tubbo is brought to Phil's L'Manburg house shaking and supported by Tommy. It takes a long time for Tubbo to be somewhat okay again, and after the ordeal Phil had gathered that someone had set off fireworks.

He didn't understand at first, and then is told what happened. Of course a sixteen year old would be traumatized by being trapped in a box and executed. Anyone would.

Over time they figure out what Tubbo doesn't like. Small spaces he can handle, but not for long. Explosions and bright flashes are a big no. And Phil can swear that Tubbo flinches whenever he sees a yellow wall.

He's not Philza's son, but Phil still cares about him like one.

Tommy had gotten exiled. Getting sent away from your friends and your country by your best friend understandably would mess you up a bit.

But not this much.

Not enough that whenever he sees green he flinches. Not enough that he's very obviously unsure about someone he had hated with a firy passion. Not enough that he wanders off without realizing.

Not enough to be unsure in literally everything he does.

He knows Dream did something to his son. Techno and him had pieced together the information they knew and random things from Ghostbur. Tommy had been manipulated.

Phil soon learns that explosions are a big no no for three fourths of his kids, and why.

When Tubbo visits after finding out that Tommy had, infact, not committed suicide, Tommy and him were mad at eachother. Very mad. So mad that they had missed a creeper sneaking up behind them. 

So while Ghostbur tries his best to keep them calm, the creeper explodes. He's launched into a memory that he doesn't understand. He doesn't want to understand. He doesn't want to remember this yet.

So while Tommy is trying to explain how hurt he is, the creeper explodes and Dream is in front of Tommy, laughing as his stuff is blown up.

So while Tubbo is trying to explain that he thought Tommy was dead, the creeper explodes and he's in a box and can only hear ringing.

Ghostbur yelps, Techno hears it, and Philza is being shaken awake.

Tommy was mad at Tubbo, but he can't help but hold him while they sit in front of the fire.

Ghostbur remembers being wrapped in Phil's wings. It's nice.

If there were no fireworks or TNT in the house, Techno didn't get rid of them. They were never there in the first place. And if they saw a cat or two wandering around, Techno had no idea what you were talking about.

Phil holds Wilbur tightly under his wing, his other wing lightly draped over Tommy and Tubbo. Techno is sitting in the chair next to them, a book sits on the table next to him.


End file.
